seufandomcom-20200216-history
Ra
"Part time cashier, part time Sun God." Russell Mubarak is a laid-back part time convenience store worker who currently shares a body with the Egyptian Sun God Ra, as well as being a current member of Earthwatch. Biography The Egyptian Pantheon was collapsing. As the worshipers of the Gods and Goddesses of old have shrank in number, their power diminished greatly. All but Ra had eventually faded out of existence, and in a desperate attempt to save his existence from oblivion, Ra imparted his power and consciousness into the body of one Russell Mubarak. Russell was chosen due to the weakness of his mental fortitude, which could have allowed Ra full control of his body. However, Ra was much weaker than he thought he would be, meaning the consciousnesses of both Ra and Russell would have to share the body, taking turns to be in control. Now Russell and Ra work to maintain order and justice in the modern world together as one God. Personality This is an interesting one, as this character technically has two personalities. Russell himself is known to be very laid-back and lazy, commonly putting off tasks until the last moment and sleeping in until noon. Despite these shortcomings, Russell is still a good person at heart, willing to lend a helping hand to those who need it, so long as it's not too much trouble for him. Ra, on the other hand, is very bold and dominant. Making his contempt of humanity known to all, Ra sees himself as babysitter for a species of rowdy, unbehaving children. Ra also commonly speaks in a loud, almost yelling voice. But together, Russell and Ra can come to agree to defend humanity from the evils that would threaten it. Powers and Abilities Heliokinesis: As the God of the Sun, Ra can control the Sun that planet Earth orbits around. This can be used to call down sunbeams, manipulate fire and gravity to an extent, create solar winds and solar flares and complete immunity to solar radiation and extreme heat. Extreme Strength: Ra is a God, and Gods are known for there near-infinite might. Despite his human-size, Ra can lift objects of huge proportion. At his absolute peak, Ra is capable of lifting an entire mountain and holding it on his back while maintaining balance and foundation. Near-Invulnerability: Normally Ra's status as a God would make him immortal, but Ra has been declining in power over the centuries. Ra is still incredibly powerful but can be killed with sufficient magical or cosmic power. So much so, that can only be drawn from master Sorcerers and cosmic entities. Transformation: Throughout his history, Ra has been noted to be able to transform into such forms as a Scarab and a Falcon. It seems his potential for transformations is limitless, as Ra is capable of transforming into anything, regardless of shape or size. Far Sight: Ra is described as being able to see all beneath the Sun. As the Sun God, Ra is capable of clearly seeing any location on Earth, which imagery and sounds is telepathically displayed to him in his mind. Teleportation: Using a Sunbeam called down from the skies, Ra can instantaneously teleport to anywhere in Earth where the sun is shining its light upon the land. Equipment Holy Ankh: A symbol of life in ancient Egyptian mythology, Ra is capable of using this object to channel his power and draw power from the Sun to direct beams of sunlight to where the Ankh is pointed. Crown of the Sun: His most distinguishing feature, This crown features a large disk on top of Ra's head, signifying his position as Sun God. Shepherd's Staff: Ra's signature item, this staff is primarily used in tandem with the Ankh to draw upon and direct beams of intense solar energy, and as a symbol of the Sun God. Relationships Marion Mubarak: Mother James Mubarak: FatherCategory:Cosmic Category:Earthwatch Category:Characters